tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sounds
Sounds is the first song from the eighth season. A second music video was later made using CGI footage from the thirteenth season and was later renamed The Sound Song. Lyrics Season 8 version "All Aboard!" and "Close the doors!" Whistle blows and the engine roars Spinning wheels beginning to grip These are the sounds as we start our trip Rattling rails and cheerful chuffs Clattering carriages huffs and puffs With a "Whiss" on the whistle And a "Wheesh" on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Happy hoots as the fields rush by Shovelling coal how the time does fly Proudly race full steam ahead Screeching brakes when the lights go red A wheesh of steam and clanking joints Shuddering doors and clattering points With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make These are the sounds as we start our trip Big wheels squeal as we start to grip Off we go with a chuff, chuff, chuff Climbing slow with a puff, puff, puff Happy hoots as the fields rush by Shovelling coal how the time does fly Proudly race full steam ahead Screeching brakes when the lights go red A wheesh of steam and clanking joints Shuddering doors and clattering points With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Season 13 version/Alternate cut "All Aboard!" and "Close the doors!" Whistle blows and the engine roars Spinning wheels beginning to grip These are the sounds as we start our trip Rattling rails and cheerful chuffs Clattering carriages huffs and puffs With a "Whiss" on the whistle And a "Wheesh" on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Happy hoots as the fields rush by Shovelling coal how the time does fly Proudly race full steam ahead Screeching brakes when the lights go red A wheesh of steam and clanking joints Shuddering doors and clattering points With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Characters Season 8 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Storyteller Season 13 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Spencer * Charlie * Victor * Diesel * Mavis * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti * Sir Lowham Hatt Episodes Season 8 version * Bye George! * Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * Thomas the Jet Engine * Emily's New Coaches * Percy Gets it Right * Edward's Brass Band * What's the Matter with Henry? * Toby's Windmill * Bulgy Rides Again * Harold and the Flying Horse * Best Dressed Engine * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Percy's Big Mistake * Emily's New Route * Gordon Takes Charge * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * As Good as Gordon * Halloween * You Can Do it, Toby! * Chickens to School (Alternate cut) Season 13 version * Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Slippy Sodor * The Early Bird * Play Time * Thomas and the Pigs * Toby's New Whistle * Splish Splash Splosh Trivia * A full lyric-less version of the original video is on the official YouTube page from April 8th, 2015 in the US. * The full version was not released in the UK until it came on the UK official YouTube page on June 18th, 2015. * In the eighth season version, a scene from the song James the Really Splendid Engine and the close-up of Emily is mirrored. * An alternate cut of the shortened version aired on television during the eleventh season. * A third chorus was added on the thirteenth season version and the alternate cut at the end of the music video. Goofs * In the eighth season version, Emily has a different whistle sound at one point and Henry's in other scenes. * In the eighth season short version on DVD, Gordon has Thomas' whistle. * At the end of the short version music video, Emily has Gordon's whistle sound. * At several points in the thirteenth season version, Thomas has James' whistle sound. * Some of the beginning and ending of the thirteenth season music video was cut on the US official YouTube channel. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Emily's New Coaches: ** A deleted scene of Emily arriving at Wellsworth. ** A deleted scene of Emily puffing through the countryside with her new coaches. * Percy Gets it Right - An extended scene of Duck passing Edward at the Windmill. * Bulgy Rides Again - An extended scene of Henry and Gordon at Henry's Tunnel. * Henry and the Wishing Tree: ** A deleted shot of the guard while blowing his whistle. ** A deleted close-up of Henry blowing his whistle. ** An extended scene of Henry's wheels. ** An alternate shot of Henry leaving Knapford. ** An alternate version of Henry's driver. * Percy's Big Mistake - An extended close-up of Thomas. * Gordon Takes Charge - Deleted close-ups of Gordon's whistle. * Squeak, Rattle and Roll: ** A shot of the children in the coaches without the border. ** An alternate version of the Fat Controller looking happy. * Thomas and the Circus - A deleted scene of Thomas leaving Maron. * As Good as Gordon: ** A deleted scene of the passengers at Maron. ** A deleted close-up shot of Emily's wheels. ** A deleted scene of Emily leaving Maron. * You Can Do it, Toby! - An extended shot of Toby going up Gordon's Hill with milk wagons. In Other Languages Home Video Releases CDs * All Star Tracks (Alternate Cut) Gallery Original File:HenryAndTheWishingTree24.png|Henry File:HenryAndTheWishingTree62.png File:Sounds(song)1.png File:Sounds(song)2.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll35.png File:Sounds(song)3.png File:Sounds(song)4.png File:Sounds(song)5.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree54.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree26.png File:Sounds(song)7.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat59.png File:Sounds(song)8.png|Emily File:BestDressedEngine10.png|Thomas File:Halloween72.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay8.png|James File:Sounds(song)9.png|James' whistle File:Edward'sBrassBand51.png|Edward File:ChickensToSchool71.png|(Alternate Cut) File:Sounds(song)10.png File:Emily'sNewRoute1.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:Emily'sNewRoute2.png File:Sounds(song)11.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse4.png File:Patience22.png|(Alternate Cut) File:ByeGeorge!62.png File:ByeGeorge!109.png File:ThomastheJetEngine38.png File:ThomastheJetEngine37.png File:Sounds(song)12.png File:Sounds(song)13.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll50.png|Gordon File:SqueakRattleAndRoll51.png File:GordontakesCharge13.jpg File:EngineRollcall2.png|(DVD short version) File:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png File:Sounds(song)15.png|The Fat Controller File:SqueakRattleAndRoll46.png File:Sounds(song)16.png File:Sounds(song)17.png File:Sounds(song)18.png File:Percy'sBigMistake65.png File:EngineRollcall1.png File:Gordon'sFunnel.png File:Sounds(Mirrored).png|Mirrored footage as you can see James' number 5 backwards File:JamesGetsaNewCoat86.png File:AsGoodasGordon43.png File:AsGoodasGordon21.png File:AsGoodasGordon4.jpg File:AsGoodasGordon6.jpg File:Emily'sAdventure(MirroredShot)35.png File:AsGoodasGordon5.jpg File:AsGoodasGordon41.png File:AsGoodasGordon39.png File:Busy15.png File:JamesGetsANewCoat22.png File:JamesGetsANewCoat23.png File:Emily'sAdventure35.png File:TooHotForThomas57.png File:Sounds4.jpeg File:Sounds(song)19.png File:Sounds(song)20.png File:Sounds(song)21.png CGI Gallery File:TheLionOfSodor44.png|Knapford station File:TheLionOfSodor45.png|Thomas File:TheLionOfSodor50.png|The Fat Controller File:DoubleTrouble22.png|Sir Lowham Hatt File:DoubleTrouble23.png File:CreakyCranky4.png File:DoubleTrouble44.png File:DoubleTrouble61.png File:SlippySodor123.png File:CreakyCranky28.png File:DoubleTrouble39.png File:DoubleTrouble40.png File:SlippySodor48.png File:PlayTime8.png File:DoubleTrouble13.png File:DoubleTrouble41.png|Annie and Clarabel File:DoubleTrouble53.png File:PlayTime72.png File:PlayTime73.png File:PlayTime74.png File:PlayTime48.png|Alicia Botti File:DoubleTrouble6.png File:SlippySodor85.png File:PlayTime50.png File:PlayTime75.png File:TheEarlyBird67.png File:TheEarlyBird30.png File:TheEarlyBird69.png File:DoubleTrouble8.png File:TheLionOfSodor87.png File:ThomasAndThePigs74.png File:ThomasAndThePigs76.png File:TheEarlyBird12.png File:TheEarlyBird14.png|Mavis and Thomas File:TheEarlyBird13.png File:DoubleTrouble3.png|Edward and Gordon File:DoubleTrouble4.png File:ThomasAndThePigs10.png File:TheEarlyBird4.png File:HeroOfTheRails40.png File:PlayTime24.png|Charlie File:PlayTime29.png File:PlayTime31.png File:PlayTime62.png File:PlayTime27.png File:SlippySodor84.png File:TheEarlyBird7.png File:CreakyCranky81.png|Cranky and Thomas File:CreakyCranky61.png File:CreakyCranky82.png File:DoubleTrouble35.png File:DoubleTrouble33.png|Gordon File:DoubleTrouble36.png File:TheEarlyBird52.png File:TheEarlyBird6.png File:CreakyCranky11.png|Henry, James and Thomas File:TheLionOfSodor43.png File:ThomasAndThePigs69.png File:PlayTime66.png File:SlippySodor45.png File:TickledPink15.png|Gordon and Toby File:TheEarlyBird66.png File:TheLionOfSodor14.png File:SlippySodor86.png File:SlippySodor42.png File:PlayTime71.png File:CreakyCranky83.png|Spencer File:TickledPink54.png|James File:PlayTime63.png File:TheEarlyBird51.png File:TickledPink26.png|Percy, Gordon and Thomas File:TheLionOfSodor85.png File:TheLionOfSodor86.png File:SlippySodor1.png File:PlayTime3.png File:DoubleTrouble34.png File:PlayTime2.png File:TheEarlyBird31.png File:PlayTime71.png File:CreakyCranky5.png File:TheEarlyBird14.png Music Videos File:Sounds - Music Video|Music Video File:The Sound Song - CGI Music Video|CGI Music Video Category:Songs